


The Prince's Concubine

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, I wrote this in a sad state of mind, It was meant to cheer me up, Sorry the editing isn't great in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine
Summary: Diavolo invites Meridia to rest her head on his lap. Blowjobs ensue.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	The Prince's Concubine

"Put your head on my lap, Meridia," the prince patted his thighs, smiling wide. Poor, flustered Meridia. She could barely stand on her legs after Diavolo playfully invited her to use his lap as a pillow. She swallowed, her eyes darted nervously from his face to the hand sensually patting his supple lap. “M-My head on … your lap?” Meridia stuttered. Her anxiety was getting the worse of her, and she mentally slapped herself for this display. Diavolo’s smirk turned upside down into his classic puppy frown.

“Aww, come on, Meri,” he used her nickname that everyone called her.

Hearing it from him created a heightened sense of intimacy in the atmosphere, which in turn triggered the pooling of arousal in Meridia’s underwear. Unable to resist this charming prince much more, her shaky feet carried her to the luxurious couch. Kneeling on the luscious red cushion, the witch lowered herself so her head was resting on Diavolo’s lap. She peered up at his smirking face. 

“Happy?” She asked. 

Leering with his fangs completely bared to her, Diavolo leaned down, and practically devoured Meridia’s lips. He swallowed every sound that came from her. He pulled back so soon, she almost cried. 

“Oh, I’m more than happy, Meri,” he finally responded. 

“I can tell,” she got up the courage to say. Her hand stroked his hardening cock beneath his pants.

Meridia ran her palm flat against the bulge in Diavolo’s pants, her eyes gazing at his handsome face and then faltering downward. His strong hand grasped her chin to direct her eyes back to his. Meridia’s face flushed at how the prince’s pupils dilated while she palmed his cock. She decided to speak up to break the tension in the room.

“I assume you want these removed, or …?” Meridia motioned to the pants in which his cock strained. 

At those words, Diavolo’s lustful countenance broke into amused laughter. 

“You have such a way with words, Meri,” he laughed. “Yes, I want them removed eventually,” Diavolo placed his in Meridia’s hair. “But for now…”

The devious l prince trailed off as one hand gripped her hair and the other unzipped his pants. Meridia eyes his semi-hard dick poking out of his pants. Wait, he’s not wearing underwear? She stares at his crotch with an open mouth, but she remembers that she’s staring a little too long. Not wanting to offend him, she looks up at his even wider smirk. 

“Sweetheart, I think you should do as your prince tells you,” Diavolo’s hand pushes her head a little closer to his throbbing member.

As eager to please him as ever, Meridia doesn’t miss a beat. Her tongue darts out to moisten her lips, her small fingers wrap around his large cock, and her mouth devours it. Well, at least she tries to. She’s only able to slip about half of the demon’s length in. Diavolo pets her head, humming in praise and encouragement as his human pleases him. But how much could she take in her mouth? He wondered. Feeling more frisky, Diavolo grips her head a little harder, holding it in place so he can fuck her mouth a bit deeper. 

Meridia’s surprised by but not displeased by her lover’s sudden enthusiasm. Just wanting to please him and make him cum in her mouth, she takes his dick like a pro. Saliva and precum coats Diavolo’s cock. His playful smirk breaks more and more as his precious Meri takes him almost into her throat. 

”Fuck, Meri,” he groans out. 

Seeing her face stuffed with his cock makes him even harder, and he fucks her face with just a bit more force. The prince’s hips buck and spasm with the stimulation of her warm, moist, eager mouth. 

He wraps his hand around her throat a little, just to add a little pressure.

“Good, girl,” Diavolo praises. 

Meridia’s eyes look up at his handsome face. Her pupils blow out with the sensation of Diavolo’s strong hand around her neck, his cock almost reaching her throat, and his red hair a mess. 

“Oh, you like that, Meri?” Diavolo questions. “You like being the demon prince’s little concubine?”

She answers his question with a strangled gag. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to dominate his human, he releases her neck to take hold of her wrists instead. Holding them against either side of his legs, Meridia now kneeling between his strong thighs, Diavolo fucks his whore’s face with abandon. 

“Such a good little concubine,” he continues to praise her. 

Meridia’s cheeks turn red at this new nickname. She likes it so much and doesn’t want him to stop praising her. Her throat spasms around Diavolo’s cock, and he knows he won’t last much longer. 

“Do you want me to cum on your face?” he asks her. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear her strangled, erotic vocalizations.  
Meridia releases a choked moan in response. Yes, she wants his cum on her face. And all over her. 

“I-I’m cumming,” Diavolo lets out the warning just before he pulls his cock from her mouth and shoots his seed on her face. 

She takes his hot cum all over her lips and neck. Licking some off as a reflex, Meridia notices her lover eyeing her with a very heated gaze. Shyly, she looks down, but Diavolo’s strong hand grabs her chin. 

“Heh, let me get a towel to clean you up, Meri,” he lovingly caresses her cheek with his thumb. “Then we can continue this in my chambers.”


End file.
